


dry spells.

by bluejune



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it's not rlly sad!, mark comforts jaebum, the mullet is mentioned more than once im sorry, this is vent writing but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejune/pseuds/bluejune
Summary: Jaebum was a simple person. He liked routine and minimal chaos. He took every day step by step. He woke up, he ate, he went to school, he came home, he sexted Mark for about an hour, he slept. It was always the same, and he kind of liked it that way.





	dry spells.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i could love you back.

Jaebum was a simple person. He liked routine and minimal chaos. He took every day step by step. He woke up, he ate, he went to school, he came home, he sexted Mark for about an hour, he slept. It was always the same, and he kind of liked it that way. 

 

Today had been different in a sort of unexplainable way. It wasn’t like anything had really changed. He’d missed his alarm, which sucked, but he made it on time for first period, anyway. He listened to Jackson complain about his job at Sears for half an hour, like he always did. Fell asleep during history, like he always did. Sent Mark week old dick pics during fifth period. He didn’t do that everyday, but it wasn’t that out of the ordinary. Still, something about it all felt off. 

 

If he had to explain it, he’d say that it felt.. Gray, in a sense. Like this really weird sinking feeling in his chest that had been there since he woke up. Like the way his hands shook for some reason when he tried to take notes. 

 

Shortly after Mark had left his dick pic on read, Jaebum texted him saying he wanted him to come over after school ( _ but not like for sex. like i kinda just want u to touch my hair lmao) _ . Mark responded pretty quickly, but Jaebum didn’t get to read it before Mrs. Kim snapped at him to put his phone away. He assumed Mark said yes and pretended not to notice Jackson laughing at him. 

 

“Who were you texting?” Jackson asked. 

 

“Nobody.” 

 

Jackson sighed and shook his head. “Damn. How’s Mark feel knowing you think he’s  _ nobody _ ?” Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

 

“Fuck off. Worry about your fuckin’ fifty in this class.” 

 

Jackson looked sort of genuinely offended, but covered it up in seconds. “Shut your mullet having ass up. You’re passing with a seventy, bitch.” Mrs. Kim glanced in their direction before sighing and turning back to the board. Jaebum wondered how this was less disruptive than him being on his phone, but whatever. 

 

Jackson went back to doodling all over his palm and Jaebum checked his phone when Mrs. Kim had her back turned. 

 

_ sure. u okay?  _

 

He tried to keep the smile from spreading across his face. The gray was gradually fading. Things still felt different, but that was starting to feel okay again. He waited desperately for the period to be over. 

 

After centuries of trying to focus on the old wars and ignoring how fucking irritating Mrs. Kim’s voice was, the bell rang. Jaebum shot out of his seat, not waiting for Jackson. On his way down the hall, he texted Mark saying to meet him at his house, the door would be unlocked. It always was, which actually sounded pretty dangerous but that didn’t matter. He was  _ romantic _ , damn it. 

 

The drive home was bleary. Some guy cut him off and he couldn’t even get mad about it. He just felt so.. numb, almost. He almost ran a light because he was so unfocused. 

 

That couldn’t compare to the strange mix of numbness and anxiety he felt as he waited for Mark to arrive. It didn’t make any sense. How he could feel everything at once and nothing at all. But, fuck. He felt it.  

 

Jaebum was on the verge of vomiting when the doorbell rang. He tripped on the way to open the door and his hands were so sweaty he had to wipe them on his jeans to twist the knob. On the other side was Mark, waiting for him. Beautiful, sharp, lovely Mark Tuan. Blonde and scrawny and plump-lipped Mark Tuan. Mark, who liked to nip at his collarbones and tug gently on his earrings and kiss him to fill the silence. 

 

Just looking at him both took his breath away and made him feel like he could breathe comfortably again. 

 

Mark smiled at him, all sharp teeth and crinkly eyes. “Hey,” he said softly. Jaebum’s heart was in his throat. 

 

“Hey,” he exhaled. He physically felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders as Mark came in, leading them to the couch. He let Jaebum rest his head in his lap, combing fingers through his hair. Tugging a bit at the dangling earring in his left ear. 

 

“What’s on your mind?” he whispered. Jaebum appreciated that he didn’t say anything about touching his mullet this time. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

That sinking feeling came back in a heartbeat. “I don’t know,” he murmured. Mark shrugged, continuing to play with Jaebum’s hair as he turned on the tv and turned on one of his shitty, entertaining reality shows. This one was some kind of The Bachelor rip off. They watched in silence as Jaebum tried to remember how to speak. 

 

“Sorry I left your dick on read,” Mark said suddenly, “if that’s what this is about.” Suddenly, it felt like the weird feeling in his chest had been replaced with cotton. He threw his head back and laughed, squeezing the hand Mark didn’t have in his hair. 

 

“It’s not about that,” he laughed, shaking his head. Mark smiled at him like he held the sun in his hands. “I just feel.. Weird, somehow. Like.. like things are off. I don’t know,” he trailed off, searching for the words. “Don’t laugh, because I know I sound fake deep, but.. I just feel..  _ Gray _ .” 

 

Mark nodded at him like he knew exactly how he felt. “No, I get it,” he said. “It’s like.. Cloudy, but in your head. Like conversation is muffled.” He didn’t know why he was worried- Mark had no place to call anybody else fake deep. But-

 

“Yeah. Yeah, exactly.” Jaebum sat up, still holding on to Mark’s other hand. “And this whole day I’ve kind of felt, like, shaky. And I think I might’ve actually hurt Jackson’s feelings. I mean, not  _ really _ , but.. I overthink things.” 

 

Mark grinned at him and rubbed his thumb against the skin between his fingers. “Yeah, you do. That’s okay.” He rested his head against Jaebum’s shoulder. “I just wish you didn’t make yourself sad.” 

 

He didn’t know what to say to that. 

 

“I hate it when you’re sad. Because I can’t really do anything about it. And.. And I always want you to feel..” Their eyes met as he searched for the right words. It felt nice to render Mark speechless once in a while. 

 

Mark slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jaebum’s in a sweet, meaningful kiss. The way he always did when he didn’t know what to say. Kissing Mark never failed to calm him down, even if it also worked him up. Kissing Mark Tuan felt like throwing yourself into the sun. Exciting and terrifying all at once. 

 

He broke them apart before things could get heated, remembering what Jaebum said about not wanting sex earlier. He kept his forehead against Jaebum’s, breathing with him. Jaebum wanted to drown himself in his cologne. 

 

“I love you,” Mark whispered against his lips. Jaebum’s grip on him tightened a bit and he rubbed circles into his hips. “I’m sorry you feel.. Gray,” he said slowly. 

 

But with Mark, Jaebum didn’t feel gray at all. He felt more like a soft red, not quite pink. The color right after sunrise and right before sunset. The color all the poets dreamed of, wrote desperately about into the night. The color of Mark’s beautiful, rough lips. 

 

And if Jaebum were more like him, he’d know how to say these things out loud. “I love you too,” he whispered back. “So fucking much. You.. I never feel.. Gray. Not with you.” But they are very different in that aspect. Maybe that was what made them. 

 

He could feel Mark’s pulse quicken under his fingertips. “Good,” he said, and kissed him again. A bit more intense this time, but still heartfelt. The way they were together. 

 

Sometimes, Jaebum didn’t mind a breach in his routine. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow! this was a lot of venting. i've also never really written anything like.. fluffy i guess so it's still kind of sad but i hope it's sweet! i've been dealing with some writer's block so i wanted to put something out there until i get over it. this was not proofread at all because if i look at my writing for more than like a minute i HATE it. side note i fucked up my knee. so!


End file.
